La vecina
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Quien me iba a decir que la persona que me hiciera tan feliz, fuera la persona que yo pensé que me caía tan mal.
1. Chapter 1

La vecina

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

En una colonia nueva, se fueron a vivir la familia Kinomoto, formada por el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto, la señora Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto y el pequeño Touya Kinomoto.

Y Digo pequeño porque Touya era 5 años menor que Sakura.

A pesar que eran hermanos y se querían mucho, bueno se puede decir que cada uno tenía amigos diferentes, desde luego con intereses diferentes, y mientras Sakura se pasaba las tardes haciendo tareas que le dejaban en la escuela, Touya pues él se la pasaba pintando en todos los lugares que encontraba con sus crayolas.

Y si algunas veces cuando Sakura se descuidaba, Touya pintaba en sus cuadernos y cuando entregaba sus trabajos a sus maestros, muchas veces no sabía qué hacer, porque aunque la tarea estaba muy bien hecha, algunas veces encontraba rayones de Touya sobre sus tareas.

Algunas veces cuando su mamá tenía que ir a la tienda por algo, muchas veces tenía que hacer de niñera, claro era cómo por 10 o 15 minutos pero cuando estaba con otras amigas entre ellas cuidaban de los niños.

Sí niños porque no era solo Touya, sino también algunos vecinitos, que se iban a jugar con el pequeño Touya.

Uno de ellos se llamaba Syaoran Li.

Y mientras Syaoran estaba en su casa, se puede decir que era muy tranquilo porque sus hermanas lo traían a raya, pero cuando estaba con Touya, muchas veces terminaban en buenos líos, porque lo que no se le ocurría a uno, se le ocurría al otro.

Y Sakura siempre terminaba quedando mal con alguien, generalmente sus padres o amigas, aunque ya todos sabían de lo latosos que podían llegar a ser estos amiguitos.

Como por ejemplo, cuando los niños ya tenían 10 años, desde luego Sakura 15, ya una joven de tercer año de secundaria, que desde luego quería estar lo mejor presentable para qué se fijara en ella un joven de su escuela.

Se enteró que le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo, y bueno ella siempre lo había usado al hombro, no muy corto pero tampoco largo.

Ese día sus amigas le dijeron de un champú que ayudaba a crecer el cabello y le pidió a su mamá que le comprara ese champú que sus amigas le habían recomendado, que con ese champú le iba a crecer rápido el cabello, pero al terminar de bañarse y ver sus cabellos, estos estaban de color azul.

Desde luego empezó a gritar y sus papás llegaron corriendo a ver que le pasaba, y los dos se sorprendieron al ver su cabello azul,

\- ¿Por qué tienes el cabello azul? –pregunto su mamá sorprendida

\- No sé… no sé… me acabo de lavar el cabello y el champú lo acabamos de comprar… me dijeron que era para que me creciera el cabello, pero miren lo tengo azul –decía Sakura casi histérica

\- Pero los ingredientes que dicen aquí, no dicen nada de pintura –decía su papá quien estaba leyendo la etiqueta de los ingredientes que contenía el champú

Cuando de repente escuchan que Touya se revolcaba de la risa en el pasillo viendo a su hermana

\- ¿Qué hiciste Touya? –dijo en ese instante su papá muy serio

\- Es una broma… solo quisimos ver cómo se veía mi hermana con el cabello azul –contesto Touya muy serio

\- ¿Quisimos? ¿Quiénes? –volvió a preguntar su papá

\- Syaoran, Yuki y yo –dijo Touya agachando la cabeza

\- Y que pintura le echaron –pregunto su mamá

\- Está –Touya enseñando un frasco de tinta para plumas

\- Por la hora que es… ya no podemos hacer nada, mañana voy con Sakura a la escuela para platicar del problema y la reciban, cuando regrese de la escuela le pintamos el cabello para tratar de corregir el problema –dijo su mamá

Al otro día Sakura se puso un gorro para que no se le viera el cabello, pero le salían por las orillas cabello, desde luego la aceptaron en la escuela, aunque la condición fue que no podía entrar con gorro a la escuela, por la simple razón, que eran días muy calurosos y el gorro iba a provocar que la cabeza de Sakura sudara y se le iba a ver peor el cabello.

Había que reconocer, el color era azul celeste, y de cierta forma al traer el cabello suelto, se le veía muy original, y desde luego todos se fijaron en ella.

Si… el chico qué quería Sakura se fijara en ella, pues si se fijó en ella.

Además que muchas compañeros quisieron tomarse fotos con ella, por atreverse a romper todas las reglas de la escuela y pintarse de ese color el cabello.

Desde luego no iba a dar explicaciones a todo el mundo de la broma se su hermano y sus amigos.

En la tarde su mamá ya había conseguido un tinte de cabello, para pintarle su cabello al color más parecido al de ella.

Estaba enojada con su hermano y sus amigos, que estaban en su casa y desde luego le tomaron fotos, para recordarla.

Pero se sorprendió cuando al otro día, el joven que quería se fijara en ella, le pidió que fueran novios.

Continuara:

Hola, ya de regreso, si ya sé, me tengo que poner a escribir mi otra historia, "No puedo creer que encontré a mi príncipe azul", tengo siete días que regrese de Italia, y todavía estoy descontrolada con el horario, a las 5 de la tarde me caigo de sueño y a las 3 de la mañana ya me desperté. Me dijeron que en dos o tres días me regularizaba con la diferencia de horario, pero eso no es cierto.

Nos la pasamos muy bien, gracias por las atenciones que tuvieron con nosotras mientras estuvimos en Italia, gracias a mi hermana Irma, a mí cuñado Gean Paolo y a mis sobrinos Riccardo y Martina.

Nos pasearon por toda Italia, de sur a norte. Muchísimas gracias.

De esta historia, hace tiempo hice una lista de las diferentes ideas que me gustaría escribir, y bueno de esta historia ya tenía un cacho escrito, la empecé a leer y pues la seguí, espero no me enrede cómo de repente me pasa cuando estoy escribiendo varias historias a la vez.

Saludos a todos, gracias por leerme, los quiero muchísimo.

Dios que todo salga bien, cuídanos por favor.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

2 de julio de 2018. 5:20 p. m.

Por cierto, vi la nueva serie de Sakura card captor, las cartas cristal o transparente, y no me gusto, ya terminaron con la primer temporada, me gusta más mi historia de "El secreto de Esperanza y la Unión de poderes" Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

La vecina

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 2

Pero se sorprendió cuando al otro día, el joven que quería se fijara en ella, le pidió que fueran novios.

Desde luego que acepto.

Sakura se sentía la mujer más afortunada de la escuela.

Desde luego que Eriol se sentía el hombre más afortunado de la escuela, porque Sakura la chica más atrevida de la escuela, ahora era su novia.

Desde luego ese resultado no se lo esperaban nuestros amigos que iban en la misma escuela aunque en diferentes secciones.

Pues ellos iban en primaria, y desde luego que solo los dividía un edificio, o sea, primaria estaba en un edificio y secundaría estaba en el edificio de alado.

Y cuando Touya, junto con Syaoran y Yukito, vieron a Sakura caminando tomada de la mano de Eriol, con ojos soñadores, casi se le avientan a Eriol para que soltara a Sakura.

La verdad el noviazgo duro solo cómo 3 días, porque los niños empezaron a hacerle muchas cosas a Eriol porque se atrevió a hacerse novio de Sakura.

Entonces Sakura opto por ya no tener novio hasta que su hermano y "amigos" crecieran y entendieran que era un paso que tenían que dar.

Cuando Sakura cambio de escuela por estudiar la preparatoria, tampoco le fue muy bien con sus pretendientes, porque aunque iban en escuelas diferentes, cuando iban a su casa, los ahora ya adolecentes les hacían muchas cosas a los pretendientes y no permitían que Sakura tuviera novio.

Termino la universidad, y empezó a trabajar, y ahí ya los jóvenes se tuvieron que resignar, porque como les decían sus padres, ya eran jóvenes y no podían estar haciendo tonterías.

Aunque para los jóvenes era algo que tenían que evitar, pues una vez cuando tenían 5 años, Syaoran le dijo a Touya que le gustaba su hermana, que cuando fueran grandes él se quería casar con Sakura.

Y a Touya le gusto esa idea.

Aunque cómo eran niños de 5 años, que podían hacer.

Pero como todos les decían, algún día van a ser grandes.

Y sí algún día iban a ser grandes, Syaoran y Sakura se podían casar.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Pero se sorprendieron cuando ellos tenían 10 años y Sakura 15, pues empezó a platicar con todo el mundo de un chico que se llamaba Eriol que le gustaba mucho.

Cuando Touya escucho del champú que Sakura le pidió a su mamá que le compraran, "porque a Eriol le gustaba las mujeres de cabello largo" platicando con sus amigos, pensaron en ponerle tinta al champú para que a Eriol no le gustara y así se olvidara de ella.

Nunca imaginaron que el tiro les saliera por la culata, y que se hicieran novios.

Desde luego que empezaron a molestar a Eriol hasta que terminaron, y se pusieron como meta que si aparecía cualquier otro pretendiente que quisiera algo con Sakura lo tenían que quitar del camino.

Sakura se tenía que casar con Syaoran, y por lo que veían sus metas las estaban logrando.

Sakura era una adulta joven de 25 años, ya trabajaba, y todavía no había tenido una relación formal, con nadie.

Syaoran tenía 20 años, era un adulto joven, todavía no terminaba con sus estudios, pero estaba por graduarse, por trabajo no tenía problema pues desde que cumplió sus 18 años, entro a trabajar en las empresas de la familia.

Quería tener todo lo necesario para poder pedirle matrimonio a Sakura y que ella aceptara.

Por lo pronto cuando compro su primer carro, le pidió su opinión a Sakura y sus amigos, para empezar a tener cosas que a ella le gustaran.

Ya había empezado a ver casas, pero esa la iba a escoger cuando le pidiera matrimonio a Sakura.

Pero quería ver casas para tener una idea y ver cómo le iba a hacer para pagar una buena casa.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, estaba a escasos 4 meses para graduarse, y terminando su carrera, le iba a pedir matrimonio a Sakura.

Sakura trabajaba en una compañía importante, y en sus vacaciones fue con su amiga Tomoyo, a la playa.

Eriol también había terminado sus estudios y trabajaba, ocupaba un puesto muy importante en la compañía en donde trabajaba, pero uno de los requisitos que tenía, era que tenía que estar casado.

La verdad no sabía qué hacer, ya tenía dos meses trabajando en ese puesto, porque dijo que estaba comprometido, pero a cada rato le preguntaba que cuando era la boda, y la verdad no sabía bien qué hacer, pues no tenía novia.

Si, a lo largo de su vida había tenido muchas novias, pero la verdad pronto lo aburrían y terminaba con ellas, si tan solo alguna mujer fuera igual de atrevida que su primera novia Sakura… lastima del hermano que tenía.

Aunque ¿Qué habría pasado con ella?

Él también estaba de vacaciones, caminaba por la playa, cuando de repente hizo un vendaval y muchas cosas empezaron a volar, cuando de repente un sombrero de mujer voló hacia él, quien lo agarró con las manos.

Y se sorprendió cuando vio a la mujer que corría tras el sombrero.

Sakura por agarrarse el vestido y que no se le levantara por el vendaval que se hizo tan de repente, se le voló el sombrero, y salió corriendo por él, cuando vio que un señor muy guapo agarró el sombrero.

\- ¿Sakura? –pregunto Eriol

\- ¿Eriol? –pregunto Sakura

\- Si soy yo muñeca –dijo Eriol levantando a Sakura en brazos y dando una vuelta con ella y besándola.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, a decir verdad pocos hombres la habían besado, él fue el primero, pero con nadie se sintió tan especial como se sentía en ese momento.

\- Sakura –dijo de repente Eriol soltandola

\- Eriol… ¿por qué ese saludo? –dijo Sakura sonrojada

\- Perdóname Sakura… es que nunca me he olvidado de ti –dijo Eriol con una maravillosa sonrisa

\- Disculpa… ¿no hay un novio o marido por ahí? –pregunto Eriol girando la cabeza para ver si venía alguien con ella

\- No… no tengo novio, ni soy casada –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿No? –pregunto Eriol

\- No… no es casada –dijo Tomoyo su amiga desde la infancia

\- ¿Tomoyo? –pregunto Eriol

\- Hola Eriol, ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto Tomoyo

\- Bien… de vacaciones, y pensando en Sakura –dijo Eriol

\- ¿Estabas pensando en mí? –pregunto Sakura

\- Aunque no lo creas, nunca me he olvidado de ti… pero tú hermanito –sonrió Eriol

\- Ya creció –dijo Sakura

\- ¿Y crees que no se molestara si te pido que te cases conmigo? –dijo Eriol arrodillándose, tomándole la mano y mostrando una encantadora sonrisa

\- No –dijo Sakura

\- ¿No te quieres casar con migo? –pregunto Eriol sorprendido

\- No… no creo que se enoje… y si se enoja… no me importa y si acepto casarme contigo –dijo Sakura con una encantadora sonrisa

Se casaron ese día en la playa y Tomoyo fue testigo de la boda.

Continuará:

Aquí continúo con esta historia, espero sus comentarios.

Dios cuidanos a todos de cualquier mal.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

17 de julio de 2019. 9:48 de la noche


	3. Chapter 3

La vecina

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 3

Como estaban de vacaciones, lo tomaron de luna de miel, he hicieron muchas cosas, como subirse a los paracaídas, aventarse a los toboganes más altos, y un sinfín de cosas de aventuras extremas, que Sakura sola nunca hubiera hecho, pero como Eriol y Tomoyo la animaban, ella las hizo.

Cuando regreso a su casa y les dio la noticia, desde luego que todos estaban sorprendidos.

Estaba su papá, su mamá, su hermano y sus amigos.

Y ahora el que quiso golpear a Eriol fue Syaoran.

Nadie entendía nada, el matrimonio Kinomoto, no comprendía porqué su hija hizo esa locura.

Touya no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Yukito tampoco entendía lo que les decía Sakura.

Pero Syaoran de repente se puso pálido, todo su mundo se derrumbó, todos sus planes destruidos, estaba a unos meses para titularse, tenía un auto del gusto de Sakura, ya tenía un buen ahorro para comprar una casa, o dar un buen enganche, y pedirle a Sakura que se casara con él…

Y ahora Sakura venía con ese tipo y decía que se había casado.

Se lanzó para golpearlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a destruir todos sus sueños, todos sus planes?

Touya y Yukito reaccionaron deteniéndolo.

Desde luego que todos se sorprendieron, sobre todo Sakura, quien quizás esperaba esa reacción de su hermano ¿pero de Syaoran?

\- Voy por algo de mi ropa… Eriol tiene un departamento en donde vamos a vivir –dijo Sakura

\- Te acompaño –dijo Tomoyo quien estaba ahí para ver la reacción de todos al escuchar la noticia de que Sakura se había casado, aunque no fue la que se imaginó.

El señor Kinomoto empezó a hacerle plática para romper la tensión, y los jóvenes se salieron.

Sakura fue por una maleta grande y empezó a meter las cosas que en ella cupieran, regresaría en otro día por más cosas.

Pero estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Syaoran, tenía ganas de desaparecer a Eriol, y la verdad no entendía ¿por qué?

Llegaron al departamento de Eriol, era minúsculo, muy bien amueblado, pero minúsculo.

Sala, comedor, cocina, tenía un frigo bar, y una estufa con dos hornillas, y lava trastes, una mini recamara, eso sí, con una cama matrimonial, y un buroc, un armario, y un pequeño tocador. Y un pequeño baño con ducha, la lavandería era un lugar común en la azotea.

Eriol tenía de todo, a fin de cuentas era un soltero trabajador, y se puede decir que solo le faltaba la esposa, la cual acababa de conseguir.

Empezar una vida juntos, es raro, y uno se tiene que ir adaptando a los gustos del otro, para eso es el noviazgo.

Pero Sakura y Eriol, pues nunca fueron novios, por cómo los trataron Touya y sus amigos, y a pesar de los años que habían pasado los dos se quedaron con esa espina.

Pero al empezar a convivir, se empezaron a dar cuenta que eran totalmente diferentes.

Y empezaron los pleitos.

Sakura se sentía triste, porque el hombre con el que siempre había soñado, no era como ella se lo imaginaba.

Lo mismo le pasaba a Eriol, en donde estaba la chica que se atrevía a hacer cosas en contra de las reglas establecidas por la sociedad, la mujer atrevida de la que él se enamoró.

Pasaron algunos meses, Eriol quería tener familia, Sakura también, pero tampoco podía quedar embarazada, hasta que los doctores les dijeron que no podían tener hijos; esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- Sabes Sakura… cuando éramos jóvenes, yo quise que fuéramos novios porque te atreviste a romper las reglas de la escuela, fuiste osada, atrevida, audaz, yo quería una novia que no estuviera enamorada de mi porque era guapo, yo sabía que le gustaba a todas las mujeres de la escuela… y eso me molestaba –decía Eriol

Sakura solo lo observaba

\- Pero un día apareces con el cabello azul celeste, algo que estaba prohibido en el reglamento de la escuela, y te dejaron entrar… eso me sorprendió, y decidí que esa chica tenía que ser mi novia, y no perdí tiempo, pero tú hermano y sus amigos se pasan… y terminamos… pero sabes, toda la vida he buscado a alguna chica que fuera tan osada como tú –seguía hablando Eriol

Sakura solo escuchaba

\- En el momento que nos encontramos en la playa, a pesar que habían pasado muchos años, yo sabía que si te pedía matrimonio tú ibas a aceptar, porque yo sabía que eres audaz, y nos casamos ese día… yo sabía que así iba a ser, porque te gusta la aventura… los retos… eso me gustó de ti –seguía diciendo Eriol caminando de un lado para otro

Sakura solo lo observaba

\- A lo largo de los años quise encontrar a otra mujer audaz como tú… he tenido muchas novias, pero al conocerlas mejor, me desanimaba y me acordaba de ti… por eso ese día que nos encontramos, me sentí feliz de encontrarte, saber que no tenías pretendientes y que nos podíamos casar –Eriol

\- Hicimos muchas cosas de aventura extremas en nuestra luna de miel… estaba fascinado con todas las cosas que hacíamos –Eriol

\- Pero ahora que te conozco más –se quedó callado Eriol

\- Ahora que me conoces más, te has desilusionado –dijo Sakura suspirando

\- La verdad… ya no quiero estar a tú lado –dijo Eriol mirando a lo lejos sin mirar, pensativo

\- Sabes… yo era una de esas chicas que estaba enamorada de ti… quería llamar tú atención, me dijeron que te gustaban las mujeres de cabello largo… yo lo tenía al hombro, y le pedí a mi mamá que me comprara un champú para ayudar a crecer el cabello… en la noche me lave el cabello y cuando me vi en el espejo lo tenía azul, una broma de mi hermano y sus amigos, a esa hora ya no podíamos hacer nada, así que al otro día mi mamá fue a hablar con la directora para que me dejaran entrar… yo llevaba un gorro para que no me vieran el cabello y la directora me puso como condición que no me lo podía quedar… me sorprendí cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia –dijo Sakura suspirando

\- ¿O sea? ¿No lo hiciste para retar a la directora? –pregunto Eriol sorprendido

\- No… Touya le hecho tinta azul al champú, y como siempre hacía travesuras y yo la pagaba, por eso la directora me dejó pasar –volvió a suspirar Sakura

\- O sea que viví engañado toda mi vida –dijo Eriol

\- Tú sacaste tus conclusiones –dijo Sakura

\- ¿Pero y tú?¿por qué me dijiste que si te casabas conmigo? Y tan rápido –dijo Eriol

\- Quizás cómo tú, siempre pensé estar enamorada de ti… y la verdad, no tengo ni idea porqué me quise casar tan rápido… pero igual que tú… ya no quiero estar a tú lado –dijo Sakura mirando el piso.

Así Sakura y Eriol se divorciaron, los dos vivían una relación que no les gustaba, y prefirieron divorciarse en buenos términos.

Y Sakura regreso a su casa ocho meses después.

Continuará:

Dios todo va a salir bien, protégenos a todos, gracias por cuidarme.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

19 de julio de 2019. 7:13 p. m.


	4. Chapter 4

La vecina

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 4

Syaoran al escuchar que Sakura se había casado y con ese tipo, de repente se puso pálido pensando en todo lo que ha hecho, y que ya no le sirve para nada.

De repente se empezó a poner rojo del coraje que sintió al ver todos sus planes destrozados por este tipo, y se le lanzo para golpearlo.

Aunque Touya y Yukito lo alcanzaron a detener.

Ya no podían hacer nada, Sakura ya se había casado con este tipo o con quien ella quisiera, y ellos no podían hacer nada.

Sakura se fue a su recamara, y el señor Kinomoto empezó a platicar con este señor para tratar de conocerlo, su hija lo había elegido, y tenía que respetar su decisión.

Touya solo hizo un seña y los tres jóvenes salieron de la casa.

Se fueron de parranda ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer?

Syaoran estaba triste, nunca le había dicho nada a Sakura porque siempre los veía como a unos niños, pero los tres ya eran adultos, y él quería que lo tratara como un hombre adulto, que viera que él era capaz de hacerla feliz, y de darle cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

Por eso se había puesto como meta el hablarle cuando se titulará… o sea, le faltaban solo 2 meses para titularse, ¿por qué no se pudo esperar?

Aunque había que reconocer que cuando se enteraron que le gustaba ese muchacho, la idea de la pintura en el champú solo hizo que se hicieran novios.

Qué lograron que terminaran en solo unos días, y de ahí prácticamente se habían dedicado a espantarle todos sus pretendientes, no se imaginaban que ella lo iba a buscar por otro lado.

Pero nunca le había podido decir nada.

Algunas veces le tocó ver llegar a Sakura con su marido, de visita.

Cuando estaba en la casa con su amigo, ellos entraban y él se iba.

Había veces que él estaba viendo por la ventana, y ellos llegaban. Y cerraba la cortina, pues él vivía en la casa de enfrente y no los quería ver

Pero también le tocó cruzarse en la calle con ella en varias ocasiones.

Al principio solo la saludaba con un hola, y se seguía caminando.

Después vio que entraba en una cafetería ella sola, ella lo vio, y lo saludo.

Eso podría ser raro, pero como se conocían desde niños, en una ocasión se decidió y entró, ella lo invitó a sentar y almorzar.

Así que procuro casi diario, de lunes a viernes, almorzaba con ella.

Se sentía raro, ella era una mujer casada, pero si esa era la única forma que tenía de estar cerca de ella la iba a aprovechar, después de todo, solo platicaban y almorzaban.

Nunca vio a su marido cerca de ella.

Platicaban de muchas cosas, travesuras de ellos, y de cómo iba él en la escuela, de su trabajo y del trabajo de ella.

Siempre él pagaba la cuenta, aunque ella protestaba, él nunca permitió que ella pagara.

La invitó a su graduación junto con su marido, pero le sorprendió que solo fuera ella.

Ella le regaló un juego de plumas que lo tenía muy bien guardado sin usar.

Se empezó a concentrar más en el trabajo, pero ahora procuraba todos los días ir a almorzar con Sakura.

Ya todos en la cafetería los conocían, y sabían que se conocían desde niños.

Había veces que se le hacía tarde y al verla de lejos la veía triste, pero nunca le decía nada.

Y él no le preguntaba nada.

Él era feliz con almorzar cada que podía con ella, no quería saber nada de cómo le iba en su matrimonio.

En una ocasión, mientras almorzaban, los vio una amiga de Syaoran y entró para saludarlos y las presento.

Luego Sakura le preguntaba por ella, si ya se habían hecho novios, y él le decía que no… que solo eran compañeros de trabajo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tendría que pensar el buscarse una novia, ella ya se había casado y aunque a veces la viera triste, no significaba que en algún momento se fuera a separar de su marido.

Una ocasión le dijo:

\- Sabes… me caes muy bien, nunca me había imaginado lo agradable que podías ser… como siempre solo me molestaban desde chicos, nunca me imaginé que fueras tan agradable –Dijo Sakura

\- Gracias… y me gustaría ser muchas cosas más –sonrió Syaoran

\- ¿Muchas cosas más? –pregunto Sakura

\- Si –dijo Syaoran levantándose, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en su mejilla

Cosa que sorprendió a Sakura

Syaoran agarro sus cosas, fue a pagar a la caja y salió de la cafetería.

A partir de ese día, cada que se veían se saludaban de beso en sus mejillas.

Y con eso Syaoran se conformaba.

Un día fue a almorzar, pero ella no llegó, se le hizo raro, porque ella iba todos los días a almorzar ahí, mejor él podía faltar que ella.

Y cuál fue su mayor sorpresa cuando al llegar a su casa, vio que Sakura estaba sentada en el patio de su casa muy pensativa. Eso le llamo la atención.

La saludó de lejos y entró en su casa.

La verdad no sabía qué hacer, si ir a preguntarle cómo estaba o mejor esperar, pues todas las veces que fueron a casa de sus papás, fueron los dos.

Y desde luego él no quería encontrarse con su marido.

Él se conformaba con platicar con ella mientras almorzaban.

Entró en su casa y la estuvo observando, cuando vio que pasó media hora, y solo de vez en cuando salía su mamá o su papá, pero no su marido se animó a ir con ella y hablarle.

\- Hola Sakura –dijo Syaoran acercándose a ella

Sakura levanto la mirada, vio que era Syaoran y se le lanzó a sus brazos y se soltó a llorar.

Syaoran estaba muy sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Solo la abrazaba y permitió que ella llorara.

Después de un rato, ella se empezó a tranquilizar, hasta que dejo de llorar. Pero seguían abrazados.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Me divorcie –contesto Sakura

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Syaoran sorprendido

\- Me divorcie, Eriol no era el hombre que me imaginaba –suspiro Sakura

En eso siente como Syaoran aprieta el abrazo y gira con ella, y la besa.

Sakura estaba sorprendida y en el momento que siente que termina la vuelta y termino el beso, ella se hizo para atrás y lo miró sin saber qué decir.

Pero Syaoran no la soltó.

\- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida

Se sentía muy bien en los brazos de Syaoran… aunque pensó que se sentía muy bien en los brazos de Eriol.

\- Sabes… desde que soy chico estoy enamorado de ti –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida

\- ¿Por qué crees que espantábamos a todos tus pretendientes? –dijo Touya recargado en la puerta de la entrada viéndolos sonriendo

\- Cómo somos 5 años más chicos que tú… nunca nos ibas a tomar en serio por ser más chicos que tu –dijo Yuki

\- Pero yo siempre quise que te cases con uno de mis mejores amigos –dijo Touya

\- Y cuando Syaoran me dijo que le gustabas, pensé, él se va a casar con mi hermana –siguió diciendo Touya

\- Pero te tenían que gustar otros hombres… a decir verdad… hombres, porque nosotros para ti siempre seríamos niños –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Pero? –dijo Sakura

\- Toda mi vida la he hecho, dirigida a demostrarte que soy un hombre, y que soy capaz de hacerte feliz –dijo Syaoran

\- Eres testigo que fue un muy buen estudiante, y es un muy buen ingeniero –dijo Yuki

\- Mi plan era que en cuanto me titulara, pedirte matrimonio –dijo Syaoran

\- Pero nos sorprendiste cuando regresaste de vacaciones casada –dijo Touya

\- Si hubieras dicho que estabas comprometida, entonces hubiéramos actuado –dijo Yukito

\- Pero regresaste casada –dijo Syaoran suspirando

\- ¿Por eso quisiste golpear a Eriol? –dijo sorprendida Sakura

\- Si… que bueno que me detuvieron –dijo Syaoran

\- Pero soy 5 años mayor que ustedes –dijo Sakura

\- Ya no somos los niños que rayamos tus cuadernos –dijo Syaoran

\- O sea ¿qué eran los tres? –se sorprendió Sakura

\- Y también fue idea de los tres echarle la tinta al champú –dijo suspirando Yukito

\- Saben que todo éste problema fue por eses champú –dijo enojada Sakura

\- Ya lo creo, pensamos que si te pintábamos el cabello nadie se iba a fijar en ti… nunca nos imaginamos que se iban a hacer novios… aunque hicimos todo para que terminaran –Suspiro Syaoran

\- Él me pidió que fuera su novia porque me atreví a romper las reglas de la escuela –dijo Sakura

\- ¿Cómo? –dijeron los tres sorprendidos

\- Yo me sentía soñada por que me había elegido a mí… pero ustedes intervinieron, y terminamos, así que los dos nos quedamos con la idea errónea de las personas que somos en realidad, él pensaba que yo era atrevida, rebelde, audaz, y yo pensé que era una persona muy especial y que él iba a ser tierno, y me iba a cuidar –suspiro Sakura

\- ¿Cómo? –volvieron a preguntar los tres

\- Si hubieran permitido que fuéramos novios, nos hubiéramos dado cuenta que no éramos las personas que creíamos y nada hubiera pasado… ahora soy una mujer divorciada… una mujer que no supo retener a su marido –volvió a suspirar Sakura tratando de controlar el llanto

Syaoran abrazo más fuerte a Sakura y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro… no sabía qué hacer.

Touya y Yukito también la rodearon, pues los tres le habían causado ese dolor a Sakura.

Continuará:

Hay la llevo, pensé que ya la iba a terminar, pero ya es muy larga, y el otro día tuve problemas por subir un capítulo muy largo tan larga.

Dios por favor cuídanos, y ya sabes lo que quiero.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

20 de julio de 2019. 11:05 p. m.


	5. Chapter 5

La vecina

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 5

Los tres estaban abrazando a Sakura mientras lloraba, nunca se imaginaron todo lo que iba a causar su travesura.

Tenían sólo 10 años cuando la hicieron, pero nunca pensaron que las consecuencias iban a llegar tan lejos.

Ellos no se movían, solo se veían entre ellos, ¿qué podían hacer?, ellos no pensaron que su travesura terminaría en un problemón, que pagaría Sakura.

Después de un rato Sakura se empezó a tranquilizar.

\- Disculpen muchachos… quiero estar sola –dijo Sakura

Y los tres la soltaron, ella no los miro, solo se metió a su casa, y ellos se quedaron ahí viendo como entraba a su casa.

Solo dieron un gran suspiro y cada uno se fue a su casa.

No sabían qué hacer.

No sabían qué pensar.

Desde ese momento, Sakura hablaba lo mínimo con Touya.

Al otro día Sakura regreso a su trabajo, y tenía miedo de ir a almorzar y encontrarse con Syaoran, así que en lugar de ir a donde siempre iban, se dio la vuelta y se fue para el otro lado.

A la semana siguiente, se animó y regreso a la cafetería.

Se sorprendió cuando le preguntaron por el señor que siempre la acompañaba. Pues solo fue el lunes que ella no fue, y ya no había vuelto.

Eso la sorprendió.

Syaoran, el martes que llegó a su trabajo, pregunto por alguna obra que necesitaran supervisor, y que estaba disponible, que si querían que se fuera ese día, él se iba.

A todos sorprendió con su decisión, porque ya varias veces le habían dicho que necesitaban que fuera a supervisar las obras, y él siempre se había negado.

Claro nunca les dijo que no quería salir por ver a Sakura.

Pero en vista de lo sucedido, era lo único que se le ocurrió, porque estaba seguro que ya nada iba a pasar con Sakura.

Ese día se fue a supervisar una obra.

Tenían trabajo que hacer, y para tratar de olvidarse de Sakura iba a trabajar hasta que se cayera de sueño, y se iba a levantar y a trabajar como loco, y esperaba así olvidarse de un amor que nunca iba a realizarse.

Sakura ya no sabía qué pensar, porque en un momento dado ellos eran niños cuando hicieron esa travesura, y ellos no la obligaron a casarse con Eriol, si hubiera pensado las cosas, si hubiera aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio, pero hubiera decidido un plazo para conocerse mejor, porque el error que ella cometió, fue casarse de inmediato.

Lo único que ella sabía de él, era que era guapo, nunca se imaginó que él la hubiera escogido por el color de su cabello, quizás si se hubieran hecho novios y él le hubiera dicho que se hizo su novio por el color de su cabello, ella le hubiera dicho que fue una travesura de su hermano con sus amigos… que ella quería un champú para que le creciera el cabello, porqué le habían dicho que le gustaban las mujeres de cabello largo, si no hubiera tratado de impresionarlo con el largo de su cabello, si no hubieran hecho esa travesura, si lo hubiera tratado más, si hubiera… si hubiera.

Pero como dicen, él hubiera no debería existir.

Ella tenía que reconocer su error, ellos no la obligaron a casarse con Eriol, fue su decisión.

Ellos no tuvieron nada que ver.

Y ahora que no ha visto a Syaoran se siente muy sola, y triste.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que extrañara a Syaoran? Si era una mujer casada cuando se empezaron a tratar.

Quizás porque Syaoran la trataba bien, y Eriol casi ni le hablaba, y cuando lo hacía, le hacía preguntas raras.

Cómo, ¿qué opinaba de los ricos?

¿Cómo veía la migración de las personas en diferentes parte del mundo?

O ¿qué pensaba de la guerra?

Si le daba su opinión, pero por lo que veía, y él pensaba que sus ideas eran otras, que ella era otra, sus ideas no le gustaban, y la realidad terminó cuando les dijeron que no podían tener hijos.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieran encargado bebé?

No lo quería ni imaginar.

Quizás hubieran estado un poco más de tiempo casados, pero a la larga se iban a divorciar, y más problema con los hijos, por lo menos que bueno que no pudieron encargar bebé.

Eso era algo que tenía que decir, que no podía tener hijos, para que todos supieran. Y la aceptaran así.

Ahora se enteraba que Syaoran estaba desde siempre enamorado de ella, y ella como los veía como niños, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza, que algún amigo de su hermano, fuera a enamorarse de ella.

O si lo hacían, era un amor de niños, amor infantil, que conforme fueran creciendo, y conocieran a más mujeres, de su edad desde luego, se olvidarían de ella.

Pero por lo que veía en Syaoran eso no había sucedido.

Y ahora se había ido.

Ya había pasado dos meses desde ese día que estuvieron todos abrazándola, consolandola, había visto a Yukito de vez en cuando, pero a Syaoran no, y ninguno había tratado de hablar con ella, ¿qué podían decir? Ellos se sentían culpables, y tenía que hablar con ellos, porque ellos no la obligaron a casarse con Eriol, y en su momento eso fue la impresión que les dio.

Tenía que pedirles disculpas.

Aunque no sabía cómo disculparse, ella quería disculparse con los tres, pero no sabía que podía hacer para juntarlos.

Un día vio a la compañera de trabajo de Syaoran, y le preguntó por él, ella le dijo que había salido a supervisar una obra. Pero ya había pasado dos meses y no regresaba.

Un sábado en la noche, los Kinomoto estaban cenando, cuando empieza a temblar.

Desde luego que todos salieron corriendo a la calle.

Mucha gente salía corriendo de todas sus casas, el suelo se meneaba muy fuerte, y se escuchaban muchas cosas caerse en las casas.

Después de un minuto dejó de temblar, todos se veían entre sí, todos estaban bien y empezaron a regresar a sus casas, para tratar de hablar con sus familiares y saber si estaban bien.

Touya vio que Yukito estaba bien con sus papás, vio a la familia Li que también los que estaban ahí estaban bien.

Regresaron a sus casas a buscar velas, porque la luz se había interrumpido.

En eso llego corriendo una de las hermanas de Syaoran.

\- Algo pasó en la obra dónde está mi hermano… nos estaban diciendo que varios hombres están lastimados porque se cayeron tablones muy pesados… y la llamada se interrumpió… ya tratamos de comunicarnos, pero las comunicaciones se interrumpieron… a mi papá le empezó a doler el pecho… tenemos que llevarlo al hospital… pero hay que ver qué ha pasado con las obras… estoy yo sola con mis papás… mi mamá no pude manejar ella sola pues también está muy asustada, yo los voy a llevar pero necesitamos ir a checar las obras y llevar a mi papá al hospital… necesitamos ayuda y saber si algo le paso a Syaoran –dijo Faren respirando muy fuerte

\- No te preocupes… Touya vas a ir a la obra donde esta Syaoran y nosotros los llevamos al hospital… hay que darle los datos de la obra para que él vaya –dijo de inmediato el señor Kinomoto

\- Voy con Touya –dijo firme Sakura

Continuará:

Otro capítulo más, espero les guste y su opinión.

2 de agosto de 2019, 2:53 de la tarde

Dios gracias por cuidarnos.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki


	6. Chapter 6

La vecina

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 6

\- Voy con Touya –dijo firme Sakura

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntó su papá y su hermano

\- Qué quiero saber también cómo esta Syaoran –dijo decidida Sakura

\- Pues hay que prepararnos, le voy a pedir a Yukito que también nos acompañe, que te digan a dónde vamos –dijo Touya saliendo de su casa para ir por Yukito

El viaje fue de varias horas, escuchaban música que llevaban grabada, pues la mayoría de las estaciones de radio, no estaban funcionando por el temblor, vieron muchos lugares dañados por el temblor, y eso los preocupaban más, pues ellos lo sintieron fuerte, muchas cosas se cayeron, pero el epicentro fue cerca de donde estaba la obra donde trabajaba Syaoran.

Solo les dijeron que se habían caído vigas grandes, y la llamada se cortó.

Viajaron toda la noche, estaba clareando cuando llegaron al pueblo, y se sorprendieron al ver a muchísima gente en la calle.

Tenían miedo de otro temblor y no sabían qué tan seguras eran sus casas.

Había que revisar todas las casas.

La obra era un puente que cruzaba un río, estaba a la salida del pueblo, tenían que pasar por el centro del pueblo para llegar a la obra.

Cuando se escuchó un grito

\- Ahí está Syaoran –gritó de repente Sakura viéndolo en la plaza del centro

Touya detuvo el auto y Sakura se bajó corriendo.

Vio a Syaoran hablando con un grupo de personas envueltas en cobijas. Tomando café.

Sakura no lo pensó, llegó corriendo dónde estaba Syaoran y se le lanzó a los brazos.

Desde luego Syaoran se sorprendió, sentir a alguien que lo abrazaba, sintió tan bonito, que la agarró por la cintura y la separó un poco para ver a la chica que había hecho eso.

Chueco o derecho él no era un hombre fácil, y nadie en toda su vida lo había abrazado así.

\- ¡¿Sakura?! –dijo Syaoran sorprendido abrazándola fuertemente y besándola, transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía por ella.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –protesto Touya

\- ¡Esta bien! –dijo Sakura terminando el beso con una gran sonrisa

\- Si, ya lo vi –dijo Touya molesto viéndolos

\- Déjalos… se cumplió la meta que nos habíamos puesto –sonrió Yukito

\- Pero… estaba enojada por nuestra travesura… ignorábamos que fuera a tener tales consecuencias –protesto Touya

\- Discúlpenme chicos, ustedes no me obligaron a casar –dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza

\- Ya no somos chicos –recalcó Syaoran

\- No… ya no son chicos –sonrió Sakura

Syaoran la vuelve a abrazar fuertemente, se separa, se inca y dice:

\- Sakura ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? –dijo Syaoran sonriéndole

\- Siiiii –sonrió Sakura

Syaoran se agarra el cuello, trae una cadena de la cual colgaba un anillo. Lo saca de la cadena y se lo pone a Sakura. Y le queda perfectamente.

\- ¿Desde cuando llevas el anillo? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida

\- Desde que tuve dinero para comprarlo… tenía 15 años –dijo Syaoran sonriendo

\- Que anillo tan bonito –dijo Sakura

\- Tenía que demostrarme que te iba a mantener bien –dijo Touya

\- ¿Y cómo supieron mi medida? –dijo Sakura sorprendida

\- De tu anillo de graduación –contestaron los tres

En eso se empieza a escuchar que aplauden, todos voltean a ver, y hay mucha gente del pueblo en la plaza aplaudiendo, pues a todos les tocó ver la pedida de matrimonio de Syaoran a Sakura y estaban felices.

Seis meses después se realizó una gran boda en el pueblo.

Sakura se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco de novia, ella no quería usar un vestido así, pues era una divorciada. Pero Syaoran le dijo que eso a él no le importaba… él la quería como ella era, y quería que se casara de blanco.

Desde luego Syaoran también iba de blanco, y se veía guapísimo.

Eso sí, Sakura le dijo a Syaoran que no podía tener bebés, a lo que dijo:

\- No te preocupes… podemos adoptar –sonrió Syaoran

Por lo que no se cuidaron.

Compraron un departamento chico, pues sabían que solo iban a vivir ellos solos al principio.

Pero cuál fue la sorpresa de los dos cuando a los tres meses de casados, Sakura empezó con vómitos.

Desde luego que fueron al doctor a saber ¿Qué le pasaba? Y se sorprendieron cuando el doctor les dijo:

\- Están esperando bebé –dijo el Doctor Yukito sonriendo

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron los dos

\- Qué están esperando bebés –sonrió Yukito

\- Pero yo no pude encargar bebé con mi otro marido –dijo Sakura sorprendida

\- Es algo raro… y hay parejas que no pueden tener bebés… pero luego cambian de pareja y los dos pueden –sonrió Yukito

\- ¿En serio? –preguntaron los dos, desde luego que Syaoran tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Si… vamos a hacerte un ultrasonido –dijo Yukito

Sakura estaba en una camilla, en donde la estaba revisando Yukito, y Syaoran estaba a su lado agarrando su mano.

El doctor Yukito, estaba haciendo el ultrasonido, y se sorprendió pues no era una sola bolsita las que vio sino tres, desde luego los bebés eran muy chiquitos, apenas se empezaban a formar, pero se sorprendió cuando vio las tres bolsitas.

\- Creo que van a ser trillizos –dijo Yukito

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron los dos

\- Si… miren –y les empezó a explicar el ultrasonido

Todavía no sabían el sexo de los bebés, eran muy chiquitos, pero ya venían en camino.

Desde luego estaban felices, y Syaoran compro de inmediato una casa grande, iban a tener tres hijos e iban a necesitar mucho espacio para que sus hijos crecieran.

Syaoran se sentía feliz de la familia que formó junto con Sakura.

Fin

Por fin termine, mi hija está por tener a su tercer hijo, es nena, y ya me voy a ir con ella para cuidarla. Mi quinto nieto, con ella son tres nietas y dos nietos.

Estoy feliz. Hoy es su baby Shower.

Dios, gracias por cuidarnos.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

3 de agosto de 2019. 9:27 de la mañana.


End file.
